Just a Cosplay Moment
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: Rio and a few other girls realize Karma's similarities to Mystic Messenger character, 707. Now they want the devil to dress up as him but knowing Karma, he will refuse. So now it is up to Kiyoko to accomplish this mission. Just a drabble with my OC.


****I swear I am working on "Karma has a what" I swear (Currently has 1500 words) but I saw this on tumblr and jndiewnindkkw must write! Plus...I had to man I mean...I had to. Happy Halloween :3 This was supposed to go up yesterday but my laptop died and the charger won't charge it .****

 ** **(I wrote this in three days, help. x.x) Any mistakes you see, please tell me! I am sick and I should be resting instead of writing this (^-^;) )****

"So I make Onii-chan wear this?" Kiyoko asked while looking at the striped glasses in one hand and a black jacket in her other arm. It had yellow circular designs and it looked comfortable.

"Yeah," grinned Rio as she and other few girls laughed behind their mouths while leaning against the tree they are currently sitting under. "We want him to cosplay as someone but chances are he won't listen to us. But you~" Rio poked Kiyoko's cheek, "have Karma wrapped around your little finger. So make him wear it!"

"Cosplay who?"

Rio whipped out her phone and went through her gallery where she pulled up a picture of a young, handsome man. His yellow eyes gleamed in laughter and mischievous. His red hair seemed it had just left the pillow. "707 from a game we play~ Looks like him huh?"

"I guess?" Kiyoko squinted at the photo, minus the hair and eyes, nothing really stood out.

"Maa maa, just have him wear it."

Kiyoko pouted, "What do I get out of this?"

Typical Akabanes, always wanting something for their services. No matter how small it may be there will always be a price.

Rio sighed but grinned. She knew what she was dealing with Akabanes...well mostly with Kiyoko. Karma can be unpredictable. She pointed at the three girls behind her. "Hara-san will make you a bunny hat, Yada will make you something to eat, and Fuwa will draw you a rabbit. And~" She pointed at herself, "I will help you with a prank."

Kiyoko thought about it for a moment and quickly gave in. The girls cheered as Kiyoko walked to find Karma.

"You think she can do it?" Yada asked to their blonde prankster.

"Yeah, do you think Karma-kun will wear the cosplay because I will be surprised if he doesn't recognize the clothing. Mystic Messenger is getting bigger and bigger," Fuwa asked. While she wasn't into romance like the girls, the story had peaked her interest.

"If anyone can, it's Kiyoko-chan," shrugged Rio. Even Rio had doubts if Kiyoko can pull it off.

"Very true," Hara agreed.

"Ritsu," Rio called as she pulled out her phone. The AI popped up and greeted them.

"Hello Minna-san! How may I help you~?"

"Can you connect us to where Karma-kun is? We wanna see if Kiyoko-chan can pull of her task."

"Hai!" Soon the AI had connected the phone to what her main body was able to see. There was Karma, his face hidden under a manga, while leaning back on his chair. He seemed to be sleeping.

"Let's see how this plays out," Rio muttered.

…

Kiyoko walked into the classroom where she last saw her older brother. "Hoeee," she quietly closed the door and walked in. She pulled a chair next to him and climbed up. Kiyoko carefully removed the manga and placed it on the desk. She took the glasses and placed it on his face. When that was done, she thought how she will put on the jacket.

She stuck her tongue out in concentration. She placed the jacket over his shoulders. Might as well tie the sleeves in a knot.

In a flash, she was grabbed and tossed into the air gently.

She yelped even as Karma caught her and settled her onto his lap. "What are you doing?" Karma asked while taking off the glasses and examining them. He is always on guard and was conscious when the door was opened. He recognized the sound of small footsteps and decided to humor his sister.

"Working!" She leaned forward and began tying the sleeves around his neck. She reached for the glasses. Kiyoko pouted when he dangled them out of her reach. He smirked before placing the glasses on her instead.

"Who is the ringleader?" Karma already had a feeling he knew who was the culprit. He untied the sleeves and looked over the jacket. Ah, now he has an idea what is happening.

"Rio-nee." Of course it was her. Kiyoko began taking off the glasses but Karma placed the zipped up jacket over her head. "Eh?"

"There was go~" Karma smirked, "You look adorable~" He whipped out his phone and took a quick picture.

"Delete it!" Kiyoko tried to get out of the jacket but Karma quickly tied the sleeves around her body to keep her in place.

"Nah~ Don't wanna~" he stuck his tongue at her. He then picked her up in one arm and walked out of the classroom. Karma placed her on the floor, "Now go back to Nakamura k, tell her I will get back at her." He is already planning revenge on his fellow troublemaker.

Kiyoko pouted but nodded and ran off. Karma watched her go and slide the door closed. He then walked back to his desk with a smirk, his devil tail swishing behind him. He had a feeling he was being watched. Being in the classroom alone, he concluded the feeling must be coming from Ritsu. He knew it was possible spying through Ritsu since he himself often did it. He began muttering things he will do to the blonde and knew it will send shivers down her spine. He grinned, at it was good to be Karma Akabane.

…

Rio frowned and hugged herself. Damn, she better be ready for what will be coming. She didn't know if Karma was bluffing or not but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Ritsu, did you record the whole thing?" Fuwa asked.

"Hai!"

"Cool, then can you only screenshot the moments where Karma actually wore the outfit?" Rio asked, might as well serve it as blackmail. And she better do it quick before Karma does anything.

"Hai~ I will send it to you," the AI reported.

"I'm back!" Kiyoko came running towards them while still being tied from the jacket. Karma only kept her from moving from the waist up. The child threw herself at the girls while laughing. "Ne ne, I did it!" She glowed with pride. "Can you untie me?"

Hara smiled and began untying the girl.

"Thank you Hara-nee."

"You did a good job!" Yada commented while patting her head.

"You look like a mini 707~" Rio grinned and took pictures on the girl secretly. "So cute!"

Kiyoko pouted, "I still get my stuff?"

"Hai!" Fuwa said.

Kiyoko smiled and ran off.

Rio stretched, "Well, let's get going before Korosensei comes back from...wherever he is. Class will start soon."

The girls also got up from their spot and stretched.

"Break will be over in 4 minutes," Yada announced.

The class E girls then walked back to class.

 ** **Wow, I can't end a drabble :/****

 ** **Hope you enjoyed this! ^-^)/ bye bye, I am going to nap now :3****


End file.
